Bittersweet
by StarUranus
Summary: Summary: The story of the end of Silver Millenium from Queen Serenity's point of view. This was written for my Freshman English 101 class at West Liberty State College.


Bittersweet  
  
Written by StarUranus  
  
Rating: PG (blood is mentioned, angsty)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon, though I really wish I did, cause then I'd be rich, famous, and a freakin' genius...anyways, Sailormoon belongs solely to Takeuchi Naoko and some other people, Kodansha, Toei...maybe a couple others...I know none of the American/Canadian companies have it anymore. HAHA! ...Ok, I'm done. Enjoy!  
  
Warning: This story gets fairly angsty towards the end, though it starts out fairly light. I wrote this because nobody EVER writes from Queen Serenity's point of view...that and it was an assignment for English Class...shutting up.  
  
That day, the day my reign came to an end, will haunt my memories for all eternity. It is hard to believe that all this occurred over a millennium ago, for in my mind it feels as if it happened yesterday. The day had begun splendidly, even more wonderfully than I could imagine. Serenity, my young daughter and heir to the throne, was positively radiant that day. I sat behind her that morning in her room, brushing out her long silver locks as she yawned loudly. Her slumber had been arduous; she was ecstatic about the ball that we would be holding for her fifteenth birthday. She had told me that she felt fifteen was an important year. It meant that she was halfway towards becoming a true lady, but she was also still half in childhood. This meant that she would "be able to celebrate properly," as she put it. I even told her I might let her try some champagne, which excited her even more.  
  
She looked sleepily into the mirror, seemingly nodding off every now and then as I tied her hair into two long, silver pigtails, then tied those in knots to make the buns. She yawned heavily once again and handed me her pearl barrettes, then turned towards me so that I could put them in her hair. Then, blushing, she asked if I would leave while she dressed. This was the first time that my daughter had ever requested this of me, and I agreed, knowing that her reasoning was because she was becoming a lady.  
  
No one could ever know the pride and rapture I felt as I saw my daughter, my Serenity, walk out onto the ballroom floor. Her silky hair and long, white gown flowed behind her like a river. Mercury, Mars, Jupiter and Venus, her four guardians, followed close behind. They were beautiful, but none could compare to my Serenity.  
  
I regret more than anything what happened next. Because she was now becoming a lady, I felt no need to watch over her as a hen watches over her chicks. Apparently, she was too cunning, and I was too careless. Not two hours into the party, I heard a young girl's voice calling my name. Within moments, Mercury was beside me, nervously trying to tell me something. The blue-haired princess of the first planet from the sun seemed absolutely frantic but for some reason could not tell me what she wanted to say. I sat her down in another room, and after a few minutes she had calmed down enough to tell me that she and the other three guardians had lost sight of my daughter.  
  
The events that proceeded are blurred within my memory. The people of Earth had declared war against our kingdom on the moon, the Silver Millennium. There had always been a small degree of animosity between our kingdom and that of the Earth, but never had I expected Prince Endymion's army to attack ours. (I found out later that it was not Endymion who had issued the attack, but a corrupted leader who had been lured in by dark forces.) Frantically, I searched the kingdom, hoping that I would find my daughter before she was hurt when I heard a high-pitched scream. I knew who it was immediately and ran towards where I had heard the sound, when another cry, this time from physical pain rather than emotional, came from the same area as the first. As I arrived, Serenity's ivory gown came into view. She was sprawled across the ground, lifeless. My heart nearly stopped when I saw her completely. The princess, my dearest and only daughter, was lying atop her love with a sword piercing her heart. Oh gods, if I had only found her sooner! I stood motionless as I watched the ruby pool spilling from her wound and staining her pearl dress. My heart ached, more than it ever had before. Serenity, the most important thing in my life, was now gone, and all of our kingdoms soldiers could do nothing to stop the raging battle.  
  
It did not take long before the entire palace was destroyed. I used my powers, along with the Mystical Silver Crystal to seal away the dark forces that had attacked us. At this point I had very little strength left within me; I could barely even walk. Looking around, I saw not only the body of my daughter and her love but also those of her four guardians, splashed with dark crimson. Using the last of my strength, I sent the five girls' souls to the future, so that they could be born to new families, and, hopefully, they would finally be able to lead a normal life. I collapsed, saddened that I would never see my beloved daughter again but elated knowing that she could finally live the life she always wanted, as a normal girl, not a princess. That day may have been the most painful, but, in a way, it was also a day I will cherish more than any other.  
  
Leave comments!  
-SU 


End file.
